Buffywolf
by Peter Cowan
Summary: An Heroic Epic
1. Default Chapter

Author- Peter  
  
Disclaimer - Buffy and her cohorts belong to Joss Whedon, ME, Fox etc..  
  
1/Of the Bronze and the coming of Evil  
  
  
In Sunnydale that fated town  
On Hell's rim standing, defiant and proud  
Our noble lord swore that a palace be built  
For dancing and feasting, a bane to the grim  
  
  
Mighty endeavour, noble the cause  
Slowly it raised, roof to the stars  
Towering over lesser men's dwellings  
Beacon of light in dark noisome gloom  
  
  
Gilded its fittings, like dragon's hoard plundered  
Tapestries hanging, banners of awe  
Soft were the seats, for warriors feasting  
At gold inlaid tables, fit for great lords  
  
  
Many the symbols, of might and great power  
Many the tokens from far-off lands  
Plunder and tribute or gifts freely given  
Proclaiming our power, a challenge to Hell  
  
  
Then for the feasting, great preparations  
Bringing the meats for warriors feast  
Champions portions, no lesser cuts here  
The best of the sheep, of the pig and the kine  
  
  
As with the food, our great hearted lord  
Was open-handed with drink of the best  
Jars of strong spirit, wineskins aplenty  
Huge horns of mead and flagons of ale  
  
  
And not just the feasting, did our lord consider  
The noblest of bards, from all the lands  
He invited performance, with generous bounty  
That all should hear songs and stories of old  
  
  
Then came the night of the Hall's dedication  
Our Noble lord's feast day, the day of his birth  
So with the sunset, great horns did trumpet  
Lights shining out, proclaiming The Bronze  
  
  
So with the feasting, the riotous clamour  
Hearts were uplifted, voice rose in song  
Happy the people, the shadows retreating  
All praised our lord, vanquisher of dark  
  
  
But dark forces mustered, in hell's clammy dungeons  
Stung into action by this hall made of cheer  
One of their number, frightful and fearsome  
Made bold resolution to bring back the night  
  
  
By Hell's mighty goddess, oaths he did swear  
That The Bronze should be tumbled, sent into ruin   
The people be scattered, happiness ended  
Our lord to be flung into chambers of doom  
  
  
Sun's journey ended, ship of light travelling  
Far to the west, heralding night  
Then from Hell's pits, crawling and creeping  
Creatures of evil came to wreak woe  
  
  
Forth strode the ogre, fell was his aspect  
Evil light shining from glittering eyes  
Poison did drip from teeth loathsome and rotten  
A scratch from his talons presaged painful death  
  
  
Past lowly hovels, past houses of commons  
Only the bravest would be this wight's prey  
Drawn to the sounds of warrior's feasting  
Our riotous merriment causing him pain  
  
  
Outside he waited while sleep slowly took us  
As one by one we succumbed to its charms  
All save three mighty, refighting their battles  
Comparing their stories and great renown  
  
  
Then in burst the ogre, door wardens fleeing  
The three charged to meet him though scarce girded for war  
But dark was his element, in dark he did meet them  
In dark he did gift them a grisly death  
Next morn we awakened in sunlight most potent  
Then to be met by these tokens of doom  
Loud was the weeping, loud was the wailing  
As we beheld the evil's handiwork  
  
  
Our lord commanded, an end to this horror  
Gold he would grant, for monster's end  
Then all noble warriors, I first among them  
Swore oaths of revenge, swore oaths of doom  
  
  
Hapless our pride, futile our struggles  
Night after night, the warriors fell  
Each new morn gave tokens of evil  
Each new sunset brought fear of our doom  
  
  
Dark was the hall, where once there was feasting  
Silent the harps and tongues of the skalds  
Still sat our lord, stern and most noble  
Knowing that he was monster's last prey  
  
  
Gold he had promised, Gold he had plenty  
For many had tried, though all of them failed  
Now few the warriors, pledged to his service  
Still as our strength lessened, we resolved to be true  
  
  
Evil returned to Sunnydale's streets  
People were fearful, hiding from night  
Huddled in houses, close to their hearthstones  
Cowering frightened waiting for sunrise  
  
  
Then did our Lord make last bold appeal  
To warriors mighty from foreign lands  
Vanquish the demon, for glory and treasure  
Vanquish the evil, for the sake of mankind 


	2. Of the coming of Buffy

2/Of the coming of Buffy and her Warband  
  
  
  
Warriors journeyed, to fight the challenge  
  
Warriors came from foreign lands  
  
No joy did they have, all efforts were fruitless  
  
Dead were their bodies, souls with the damned  
  
  
  
Then a band journeyed, from City of Angles  
  
Led by a girl with hair coloured like straw  
  
Her warband was small, but great was their stature  
  
All noble and famous, worthy of song  
  
  
  
In Sunnydale twilight, strode Joyce's daughter  
  
Through emptying streets, past hurrying throng  
  
Boldly they strode, to the gates that I warded  
  
Asking admission to see our lord  
  
  
  
Gladly I opened the gates to these heroes  
  
Dawn's sister alone was full of renown  
  
Slowly we approached the ducal dais  
  
Where sat my lord, hope in his eyes  
  
  
  
Great was the honour, for me to address him  
  
To proclaim the virtues of this small band  
  
To grant him comfort, that they would be victorious  
  
In our death struggle against the damned  
  
  
  
First named was the least, if such term could be used  
  
The lady of morning, she who was called Dawn  
  
Joyce daughter's sister, new to the warband  
  
New to the world, of Aesir stock sprung  
  
  
  
Next was the noble, Xander the mighty  
  
Strong armed and fearless, bane to the blight  
  
In many the battles, in many the struggles  
  
Would he found at his Slayer's side  
  
  
  
Betrothed to Xander, Anyanka the demon  
  
Great was her power to aid women scorned  
  
Yet love it had touched her, and made her human  
  
Her powers devoted to Slayer's aid  
  
  
  
Then the two witches, Willow and Tara  
  
Great was my fear in mentioning these  
  
Not warrior maidens, nor gentle ladies  
  
With weapons of evil, evil they assailed  
  
  
  
Giles the mage, age scarcely palsied  
  
His withered limbs, nor yet his great mind  
  
Not sword was his weapon, but knowledge most subtle  
  
His wisdom his power, to aid Slayer's task  
  
  
  
The last of warband stood behind Buffy  
  
Like to a demon, such had us all feared  
  
Night his domain, daylight his enemy  
  
But love for the Slayer, made him ally  
  
  
  
Then stood before us, valiant and mighty  
  
Radiant in beauty, yet stern full of wrath  
  
Dawn's sister, the Slayer, Joyce daughter named Buffy  
  
The mightiest warrior in all the land  
  
  
  
Thus I did name them, poorly I wager  
  
Their renown their advert, words can scarce express  
  
How noble their struggle, the hardships all facing  
  
Cheerfully, fighting for evil to end  
  
  
  
My lord awakened, great was his interest  
  
That such powerful warriors had come to his hall  
  
To rid it of demons, to restore the feasting  
  
And so for that night, a feast he did command 


	3. The feast

3/ The Feast  
  
Great was our joy at heroes forthcoming  
  
Great was our fear that at end they would fail  
  
For many the champion pledged foes undoing  
  
Many the champion to Woden's hall went  
  
  
  
Our lord, most noble, begged them consider  
  
Begged fearless Buffy to think again  
  
For slight she seemed, in face of evil  
  
Warrior, sword maiden, but yet a mere girl  
  
  
  
Fie on your fears, the Slayer responded  
  
My path is allotted, tread it I must  
  
To face the demon, in combat mortal  
  
To see the sun's rise or dreaded Walhal  
  
  
  
So resolved was the Slayer, to face the darkness  
  
Supported by allies, supported by friends  
  
Our hearts were uplifted by this resolution  
  
That in spite of fearing, we cast off our gloom  
  
  
  
So gold inlaid tables were brought from the shadows  
  
Chairs were produced for the warband to sit  
  
Servants were bidden to fill their glasses  
  
And to ensure their every need met  
  
  
  
While Skalds sang the songs of mighty deeds doing  
  
Of grandsires, of fathers and of honoured kin  
  
The warriors feasted, and toasted the harpers  
  
The warriors drank deep of autumn's ale  
  
  
  
Not all were enamoured to see the Slayer  
  
One of that number made great outcry  
  
Challenged the hero, to prove her mettle  
  
To show she was worthy, to brave the foe  
  
  
  
Gauntlet was thrown at feet of Joyce daughter  
  
Girded for battle the arrogant knave  
  
He mocked the Slayer and all her companions  
  
Swore they would be craven at the night's end  
  
  
  
Laughing the Slayer accepted the challenge  
  
Mocking, she noted that for one so brave  
  
No songs were sung, boasting of his prowess  
  
No harpers called for to tell of his tales  
  
  
  
Short was the battle, ere Buffy triumphed  
  
Lustily warriors hailed her name  
  
Cheering her valour, praising her beauty  
  
Lifting their alehorns in noisy wassail  
  
  
  
Buffy stood modest, accepting their praises  
  
Then showed her worth, a hero was she  
  
She helped up her challenger, tongue not now mocking  
  
Praising his bravery and might in arms  
  
  
  
Unferth now spoke, repenting his folly  
  
Truly shield maiden had proven her worth  
  
Raising his sword, calling Woden and Thunor  
  
He pledged to Buffy, to fight by her side  
  
  
  
  
  
As one the mad throng repeated the swearing  
  
To stand by the Slayer against the dark  
  
Our lord did her honour, gifts freely giving  
  
The seat of high honour, the finest ale  
  
  
  
So through the evening we drank and we feasted  
  
Refought our battles, told of deeds  
  
Mighty and valiant were all at that feasting  
  
Midgard's finest warriors, afraid of no foes  
  
  
  
A skald came to the table of our noble lord  
  
Begged to sing praises of Slayer's warband  
  
To tell of their doing and of their prowess  
  
Of great undertakings and of their renown  
  
  
  
Many the songs he sang through the evening  
  
Long were the tales of deeds mightily done  
  
Of Xander's bold conquests, Of Willow's enchantments  
  
Of Giles's great learning, Of Tara's love  
  
  
  
The warriors hushed as he told of the demons  
  
Of Anyanka and Wilhelm once children of Hel  
  
But how love of the noble Xander and Buffy  
  
Had opened their hearts and turned them to good  
  
  
  
Quiet were we as he finished his telling  
  
Awed by his mastery of prose and song  
  
Then led by our lord we gave him our praises  
  
Not just in words but also with gold  
  
  
  
The fires were dwindling, shadows drew nigh  
  
The feasting was over, battle approached  
  
For surely the sounds of our celebration  
  
Would waken the monster, would enrage the foe  
  
  
  
Then from the tower, the watchmen brought warning  
  
The demon was coming and not alone  
  
Wroth at our feasting and great with anger  
  
He called on kinsmen to lend him aid  
  
  
  
For he had guessed that a hero was with us  
  
One of the mighty who preyed on his kind  
  
Then roared he his challenge for hero to face him  
  
And so we prepared for bloody war 


	4. The Battle

/The Battle  
  
  
  
Forth went the warbands resplendent in armour  
  
Beneath our banners arrayed for fight  
  
There to face dread demons assembled  
  
Boldly we mustered, prepared to die  
  
  
  
The enemy halted, again roared the challenge  
  
Silent we stood, awaiting the foe  
  
Then from behind us, roaring defiance  
  
There came the Slayer, seeking her prey  
  
  
  
Battle was joined in all its fury  
  
Demons of darkness hurled at our shields  
  
Sore were we pressed by minions of evil  
  
Many companions, cast down by woe  
  
  
  
But not only the righteous met their grim fate  
  
Hearts true and stalwart we dealt doughty blows  
  
Hel's lackeys faltered at our resistance  
  
As we resolved dearly to sell our life's blood  
  
  
  
Heroes there were, heroes aplenty  
  
On blood sodden field, beneath the stars  
  
Shieldwall unbroken, battle continued  
  
As steely moon gazed, we fought and we died  
  
  
  
Many the deeds of that night remembered  
  
Now fill our halls with martial song  
  
Proud are we then, to boast of our glory  
  
Forgetful are we of fear and despair  
  
  
  
Xander, the noble, wielding Braincrusher  
  
The mighty mace, he swung side to side  
  
Crushing and maiming, dark evil foemen  
  
Enemies falling to his great blows  
  
  
  
Wilhelm, the demon, dealt fierce blows  
  
Scattering all before him like windblown chaff  
  
Strong, finely muscled, delight of maidens  
  
He proved he was worthy to wear hero's crown  
  
  
  
So as night lengthened we fought the demons  
  
Blows struck and taken but not a man quailed  
  
All wounds to the front, betokened our honour  
  
No man left the field, no warrior fled  
  
  
  
Great were the deeds wrought by great heroes  
  
And I was among them nor yet the least  
  
Holding my ground, 'gainst warrior infernal  
  
My axe, Nosebiter, did take awesome toll  
  
  
  
Many the hour raged the battle  
  
Until dawn's fingers appeared in the east  
  
Then Demon Captain made his appearance  
  
And then the Slayer strode forth from our ranks  
  
  
  
Dark was his armour, black night reflected  
  
Black was his sword, black was his shield  
  
Earth shook at his coming, lightning and thunder  
  
Assailed the heavens, doom was at hand  
  
  
  
Small Slayer seemed before the monster  
  
Small in stature but great was her heart  
  
Smiling and laughing, there she did taunt him  
  
Enraging the evil one, despite in his face  
  
  
  
Then he smote a blow, a blow so fearsome  
  
The Slayer trembled as it glanced off her shield  
  
Again and again blows hammering upon her  
  
Yet still she stood, a beacon of light  
  
  
  
Ever he hewed and hacked at the Slayer  
  
Ever she stood there, accepting blows  
  
Her shield arm still holding its mighty burden  
  
'Gainst all the power that demon wrought  
  
  
  
Then stood she taller, eyes flashing like sapphires  
  
Hair blazing golden, lips of ruby red  
  
Her sword she unsheathed, fire ran along it  
  
Then matching his blows, she began her attack  
  
  
  
Dire was the struggle, as enemies mortal  
  
Traded blows mighty with swords sharp and keen  
  
Watched by the armies, all battle suspended  
  
All of us watching, to await the end  
  
  
  
Slowly the demon now overmastered  
  
His blows ever weaker, fell back step by step  
  
Joyful was Buffy, victory singing  
  
Her voice bright and cheerful, gladdened men's hearts  
  
  
  
Then at the end, a sword stroke of power  
  
Pierced dread armour, the demon shrieked  
  
His body sore wounded, his defence over  
  
Blood gushing from sword blows, then his spirit fled  
  
  
  
A cheering arose from our serried ranks  
  
As forward we strode to finish the foe  
  
Demons fled howling to darkness we sent them  
  
And thus we preserved Midgard for light  
  
  
  
With sun's ship rising, we halted the battle  
  
The dark ones had fled, the field was ours  
  
As twilight glimmered and starlight faded  
  
Our banners we raised to honour the brave  
  
  
  
Weary we stood, weary in body  
  
Spirits exultant at our great deed  
  
Evil was vanquished or so we considered  
  
We lay where we stood, awaiting the feast 


	5. The Victory feast

5/ The Victory Feast  
  
  
  
Bright day was dawning, Dark night had fled  
  
The Warbands stood proud 'midst battle's remains  
  
A day of rejoicing, of songs and great stories  
  
A victory feast to honour the dead  
  
  
  
The dark demons bodies, piled high in great pyres  
  
The reek of their burning, we offered to sky  
  
That Woden's children would see by the number  
  
How glorious our victory, how mighty our slain  
  
  
  
Those of our number borne to Woden's dwelling  
  
To Walhal to share in dread god's great feast  
  
We laid them down in graves greatly dowered  
  
With weapons and jewellery, then raised we their howes  
  
  
  
Great barrows we raised for our gallant kinsmen  
  
In sight of the shore, the sky and the land  
  
And we rejoiced to think of their fortune  
  
To die as warriors in prime of their life  
  
  
  
Then tended we to our own body's needings  
  
Binding the wounds that we nobly bore  
  
Our lord himself did Buffy great honour  
  
Kneeling at her side to tend to her hurt  
  
  
  
Sunship now sailing far off to the West  
  
Hall now prepared for victory feast  
  
Balefire of demons now slowly diminishing  
  
Roused we for feasting, those of us left  
  
  
  
Fast flowed the mead at our celebration  
  
Many the alehorn drunk to its end  
  
Many the stories we told of the battle  
  
Great was our boasting for great were the deeds  
  
  
  
Skalds were there to provide entertainment  
  
To tell of great battles and of valorous quests  
  
To sing of Cerdic and his conquest of Britain  
  
To sing of Sigurd, the Walsing betrayed  
  
  
  
Of Siegfried and Brunhild and of cursed gold  
  
Of Hagen the traitor, of Edsel the Hun  
  
Of Hermann and of how the Romans he slaughtered  
  
Of Thunor and Frig and all Aesir deeds  
  
  
  
The lastly came one skald, new to his trade  
  
'Ere now he was silent as his elders sang  
  
Then he begged leave to tell of our battle  
  
Of Slayer's great victory against demon spawn  
  
  
  
Good was his telling, keen was his eye  
  
As he recalled our perilous night  
  
All of our deeds he relayed in words noble  
  
Forgot not the least of all we had done  
  
  
  
But most was his praise for Slayer mighty  
  
Buffy the beauteous, Swordmaiden bold  
  
Her armour like starlight, keen sword like lightning  
  
Her face was the sunlight, her tresses like gold  
  
  
  
Buffy, the modest, smiled at this description  
  
And rewarded the singer with a gleaming smile  
  
Her companions all laughing, pressed rings upon him  
  
Tokens of gratitude and of great esteem  
  
  
  
Then again slumber took us as fires dwindled  
  
Grateful we slept, for this night held no fear  
  
Evil was vanquished, darkness sent howling  
  
So we could sleep free from all doubt  
  
  
  
But in the marshes at edge of the farmland  
  
Came a great stirring, a shadow arose  
  
Grim dam of the demon which Buffy had slaughtered  
  
Mother , hag-goddess, seeking revenge 


	6. The Final Battle

Part 6/The Final Battle  
  
  
  
All lay in quiet, firelight dying  
  
Mead sozzled warriors embracing sleep sweet  
  
Still now the rafters of our lord's hearthhome  
  
Quiet the hall which once rang with song  
  
  
  
Across the meadows shadow crept slowly  
  
Evil its passage, death in its wake  
  
No living thing stayed to tell of its journey  
  
Only the foul things rejoiced as it came  
  
  
  
Towards the great hall an ominous dread  
  
Approaching menace made peasants quail  
  
Then at the threshold it unleashed its powers  
  
Doors burst asunder, its entrance it made  
  
  
  
Dark bride of evil roared out her challenge  
  
Deliver the craven who'd murdered her son  
  
Deeds done that night cried out for vengeance  
  
No wergild sufficient to assuage her loss  
  
  
  
Tall stood she then, evil hag monster  
  
Eyes red as ruby, hair black as jet  
  
She opened her mouth, fangs dripping with venom  
  
She stretched out her hands with talons of steel  
  
  
  
Then stood forth Slayer, brave 'gainst the demon  
  
I slew your son on yonder strand  
  
But wergild I'll pay not, not rue his passing  
  
His death came in battle, a battle he sought  
  
  
  
He came upon us, his host all ferocious  
  
Dark deeds of murder planned they that night  
  
Wergild you claim, aye wergild should be paid  
  
By demons' kin to counter our loss  
  
  
  
The demon crone laughed at this display of honour  
  
Then challenged the Slayer to a fair fight  
  
She all alone just one feebled mother  
  
'Gainst Slayer and two who would fight at her side  
  
  
  
Then strode forth Xander, mighty in battle  
  
Alongside him Wilhelm, cunning and strong  
  
Together they pledged that against dam of evil  
  
At Slayer's side they would fight to the last  
  
  
  
But Buffy most noble declined their offer  
  
In single combat the monster she'd face  
  
Mine is the task to slay foul mother  
  
As mine was the task of killing her son  
  
  
  
Drew she then sword, steel shining in moonlight  
  
Engaged the monster in duel to the death  
  
Monster hag laughing, voice ringing in rafters  
  
Sprung to attack her valiant foe  
  
  
  
Sharp was the sword wielded by Slayer  
  
But on demon hide no blow would bite  
  
Again and again sharp steel did batter  
  
But no sign of wound did evil hag show  
  
  
  
  
  
And as Slayer hacked at ancient foul goddess  
  
Hag leaped towards her, leaped to attack  
  
Talons did rake downwards sundering mail shirt  
  
Talons raked downwards sundering flesh  
  
  
  
Quiet were we as we watched dread battle  
  
Fearful were we lest Buffy lose  
  
Slayer was wounded, lifeblood was flowing  
  
Hag sensing triumph prepared for the end  
  
  
  
Then from the hall Willow and Tara  
  
Called out to Buffy to drop her sword  
  
A charm was upon the evil crone goddess  
  
A ward against iron, to protect her hide  
  
  
  
Buffy did run from evil wight fleeing  
  
Monster pursuing avenging her son  
  
Then Buffy paused by Hall's great pillar  
  
Goddess crouched silently preparing to spring  
  
  
  
Then forth stretched Buffy, towards the pillar  
  
A sword hilt laid buried in rooftree support  
  
Holding it firmly, Pulling it gently  
  
Slayer drew sword from out of the wood  
  
  
  
Evil thing paused then mocking the Slayer  
  
No sword of iron can pierce my hide  
  
Come let us trade blows in noble fashion  
  
And saying so she opened her arms  
  
  
  
Buffy stood wavering, wounds taking their toll  
  
Evil dam's venom firing her veins  
  
But holding sword firmly deep did she push it  
  
Piercing demon hide, piercing its heart  
  
  
  
For Hall was called Bronze and with good reason  
  
Bronze was the sword that pierced rooftree  
  
Talisman, heirloom of our lord's family  
  
Forged in the ages when midgard was young  
  
  
  
Raided we a cheer as evil thing toppled  
  
Raised we a shout of Victory Hail  
  
Then stilled our voices as we turned to Slayer  
  
As ashes our praises as Slayer fell  
  
  
  
Wounded was she, mortal we judged it  
  
Talons had rent almost to her heart  
  
Blood filled with venom coursed through her body  
  
Slayer of demons, by demon spawn slayed  
  
  
  
But sister of Slayer pushed herself forward  
  
Weeping and crying she lay by sister's side  
  
Tears flowed freely bathing wounds bloody  
  
Tears of such power that wounds would heal  
  
  
  
So survived Slayer, though weak from the venom  
  
Evil she'd conquered and evil had fled  
  
Great was her honour, noble her bearing  
  
Valiant and beauteous, mighty her deeds  
  
  
  
So ends my tale of sword maiden mighty  
  
Of her endeavours against the dark  
  
Honoured I was to fight in her presence  
  
To know of her beauty, to sing of her fame 


End file.
